harrys new life !
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: what if sireus came back to life and was free, and remus is dada tech agin, 6th yaer, all new hope you like (finished and really old i belive this iscompletely horrible just a warning i now relise i sucked at writing back then...)


Harry walked throuh the barrior to platform 9 3/4 he looked around and he saw Ron pulling his trunk onto the train. harry grabbed his trunk, his firebolt, and hedwig and got on the train he know Ron had gone to the prefect capartment so he looked around and finaly found one that only had luna in it.

"hi luna" harry said as he sat down pulling out a copie of the quibbler

"hello harry why don,t you tell anyone your abused" luna asked harry looked at her then down at the floor

"how did you know" he asked her

"its vary easy to see you know harry you should ask ginny out you like her and she likes you so why not" luna asked with a small smile harry snorted then said

"love too but this is what would happen so i,m a ghost caouse ron killed me and i walk up to voldamort and say sorry tom your too lat ron killed for asking out his little sister so now i,m going to hount you forever and ever and ever and ever and i annoy voldamort so much that he finaly kills him, self to make it stop the end" harry smiled and luna started to lafgh her head off then ginny walked in and put her stuff away and said with a confussed look on her face

"why is luna lafghing so hard" looking at harry he thout for a secent

"hay ginny will you be my girl friend" harry asked a smile on his face luna stoped lafghing and stared at harry in suprise

"yes, yes, yes, yes, YES" ginny all but yelled a huge smile on her face harrys smile matched hers then he said

"well luna sagested that i ask you out and i said love too but this is what would happen so i,m a ghost caouse ron killed me and i walk up to voldamort and say sorry tom your too lat ron killed for asking out his little sister so now i,m going to hount you forever and ever and ever and ever and i annoy voldamort so much that he finaly kills him, self to make it stop the end" both ginny and luna fell over lafghing this continued for about 30 minetes when they finely stoped lafghing harry went to the bath room to change well the girls canged in the capartment when he got back luna was asleep and ginny leaned her haed on harrys shoulder harry laened down and kissed ginny full on the lips when they brock apart they both blushed as red as tomatos soon luna woke up and the food trolly came harry got 25 choclete frogs and five books of every flaverd baens a few minetes later ron and hermione came ina nd sat down

"here i got you these harry tossed them each five chocele frogs and a box of the every flavered baens

"should i tell them or should you" ginny asked harry in an wisper who smiled and wisperd

"lets show them just have your wand ready" ginny smiled and they both pulled there wands out luna relised what they were going to do and pulled her wand out too then ginny and harry laened in real close together and kissed. rons mouth fell open, luna and hermione both smiled

"its about time" hermione exclamed as they brock apart

"what, when, ware, how" he asked mouth hang open harry smiled and said

"we,re dateing about 2 hours ago here and how i asked ginny to be my girl friend" ron stared at his friend then just rolled his eyes and went back to eating the rest of the train went smothelywhen they got off the train they got in one ofthe carriges and went up to hogwarts when they got in luna pulled harry aside and said

"harry if you don,t tell them to night then i will tell them tomorrow" harry looked at her she was sireus about this

"fine but not entell after the faest" harry said and walked over to were nevile, ron, hermione, and ginny were siting and sat down inbetwen ron and ginny then dumbledore started his beging of the yaer spech

"welcome back to hogwarts agin i would like to remind you that the forbiden forest is out of bounds some of us seem to not know that" he said will glanceing at harry, ron, and hermionethey smiled and looked at each other

"i am sorry to say that professer snape will not be joining us this yaer as he is at the moment in askaban and i would like to welcome back professer lupin who will be taeching defainse aginst the dark arts and professer rose who will be takeing over potions now let the faest begin" food apiared on the tables hrry filled his plate when they finished eating they went up to the comin room harry pulled hermione, ron, and ginny aside

"i have something to tell you luna alraedy knows and i did,t tell her she figerd it out on her own i,ve been being abused for as long as i can remember" harry said it all in one braeth hermione stood up right away and left throgh the portret hole

"i,m geussing shes going to go tell" harry said ron nodded ginny put her arm around harrys shoulder and kissed him harry smiled then hermione came in and said

"magonagall said to maet her in dumbledores office come on" harry, ginny, and ron followed hermione

"choclete frogs" hermione said and the gargole moved aside and they walked up to the huge brown doors they opened inside was three people remus, magonagall, and dumbledore. harry and his friends sat down in the chairs that were waiting

"harry why did,t you tell us" dumbledore asked harry just stared at the floor

"i think i can anwser that i think he thout that anyone he told would feel pity for him and he told us becaouse luna figered it out and thrented to tell us if he did,t" hermione said harry galnsed at her and looked back down

"harry is this true becaouse you can always come to use with your problems" dumledore said looking at harry with concern in his eyes harry nodded but cept looking down magonegall had taers in her eyes and had a hand over her mouth. remus naeled down next to harrys chair and pu a hand on his shoulder

"sireus you better come out now" dumbledore said and sireus walked out from under the desk and turned back to human harry looked at him then smiled

"sireus" he practecly yell and huged sireus who chuckled ron, hermione, and ginny just sat smileing

"harry you should have told us if you had then we could have gotten you away from there a long time ago" sireus said cuncern evedent in his voice then dumbledore conjerued up two couchs they all sat down magonagall in one of the chairs remus, dumbledore, and hermione sat on one couch will sireus, sat on harrys left and ron on harrys right and ginny sat on harrys lap

"i,m geussing you two are dateing now" sireus said harry smiled and nodded th a sharp pain apiared in harrys scare and his hand amedetly flow to his scare the next thing he now he was haveing afition of wormtail being sent to spy on dumbledores office today his eyes snaped open and he was back in his own body

"harry are you okay" ginny said worry in her voice everyone was stareing at harry. harry put his foot down fast just in time for it to stop a rat by the tail

"i,m fine and hello wormtail" harry said picking up the rat

"you know voldamort can be prity dumb some times" harry comented witch made the rat look mad harry put his wand to it

"how did you know wormtail was here" sireus asked looking cunfussed were as everyone else looked happy

"voldamart thout he know how to cuntroll are little cunnetion well oviesly he thout wrong" harry said pointedly sireus toke wormtail and changed him into a human agin

"i,m going to floo the ministry and tell them we have cout peter petagrow" magonnagll said sireus got up and hide in one of the corners in human form with in a few minietes the minastry were there bringing veradox serum and used it on peter.

"are you peter petagrow"

"yes"

"did you frame sirus black"

"yes"

"are you a death eater"

"yes"

"did you give the potters over to you know who"

"yes"

"did you fake your own daeth by cuting off your finger and killing the 12 mugles to frame sireus black"

"yes"

"did you help you know who return"

"yes"

"did you help him murder cedric digary"

"yes"

"you are sentenssed to the dementers kiss" madeye finshed and a dementer kissed peter

"sireus black you are claired of all charges and you are free to go" madeye said and left with the rest of the minesry workers

"your free your free your free" harry, ginny, hermione, and ron sang happaly with huge smile on there faces

"we,re going to floo Mr. and Mis. Wesaly" harry said then harry, ron, hermione, and ginny stuck there haeds into the firepalce and shouted the burow

"arther and molly are you there" harry yelled from the firepalsce

"hello what are you 4 up to" molly said comeing around the corner arther in tow

"sireus is alive" harry said happily will smileing

"what" molly and arther said at the same time mouths open in suprise

"yep and hes free we cout peter" harry said

"acshaly harry cout peter by steping on his tail will he was in rat form" ron said with a smile

"and harry and i are dateing" ginny said smileing as well

"now that all the good news is said well harrys been being abused" hermione said witch made everyone frown

"WHAT"! molly yelled

"we gotta go bye" harry said pulling the others back with him

"hermione why did you have to bring that up agin why"?! harry said annoyed sireus looked at the 4 of them hermione and harry aguying ron lafghing at them and ginny hiting ron up side the haed making harry and hermione lafgh

"so harry i believe you will be coming to live with me from now on" sireus said smileing

"yep and we beter get to bed we have class tomorrow and i don,t want a ditention for falling asleep in class" harry aswered and they said goodbye and goodnight and left

********************************

it was 1 mounth into the school yaer harry was in astonamy class on top of the highest tower he was laening on the edge when draco malfy pushed him harry started falling he know that his broom would not get to him in time he wished he could fly.

"HARRY" ron, hermione, nevile, luna, and ginny yelled luna and ginny were on the ground the other three were on tower harry wished he could fly and right before he hit the ground he started flowting and slowly flouted to the ground evryone stared at harry

"harry give me your arms blimy your a disendent of all 4 of the founders of hogwarts talking to snakes check, flying check, controlling earth try it harry" luna said harry tried to and did so harrys eyes grow wide

"yep now try to raed my mind" luna said harry tried and did _wow harrys the desendint i thout it would be hermione_

"you were thinking wow harrys the desendint i thout it would be hermione" harry said lunas mouth fell

"your right" she said dumbledore, magoagall, and remus ran up

"harry are you okay someone said draco pushed you off the asronmy tower" remus said worriy in his eyes

"he did i saw him if harry had,t of started flying then he,d be dead" luna said

"what do you maen flying the only person i,ve ever herd of being abull to fly was godric griffandor" remus said then dawning shown across his face

"your a desendent o grdric griffandor harry show me you arms the birth mark will be on one of them" harry did so and remus, magonagall, and dumbledore gasped

"blimey your a disendent of griffandor, haffulpuff, ravenclaw, and slithren harry" dumbledore said harrys eyes grow wide

"i,m going to go tell sireus so bye" remus said still in shock.

*****************************************

that next night harry and ginny were having a picnic by the lake and they fell asleep when they woke it was dark and the fullmoon wasin the drect midle of the sky it was midnight

"ginny its the full moon what if remus gets lose we need to get inside now" with that they ran for the catle doors a howl went into the night harry used his earth powers to get ginny into the school and keep the doors shout he turned around slowly to see remus in his wolf form

"HARRY HARRY NOO HARRY" ginny scraemed at the top of her lungs and banged on the window she could see harry runing and remus chaseing him meanwill in the griffandor comen room

"ron get up harry and ginny are still out there i,m rounding up the D.A." hermione said pulling out her coin and seting it to alarm and say whats writen she wrote** atention all D.A. members harry and ginny are in truble need help meet in the graet hall now ! she ran to magonagalls office and told her then sent for all the other taechers using patronas' and then ran to the graet hall to find all of the D.A. banging on the window trying to get throw to harry who was no resaling with raemus hrry kicked remus off and ran tords the school remus tackaledhim and bit his arm harry screamed in agany ginny started banging harder harry maniged to stun remus then got up walked afew steps tords the sealed school and fell uncoutionsthen the dairt sails fell away ginny was out the door within to secands and at harrys side dumbledore summaned a two strechers and toke harry and remus who was changeing back up to the hospital wing**

********************************************

**harry woke up to see ginny siting next to him on one side and sireus on the other and all of the wesalys and hermione, luna, tonks, and nevile at the end of his bed inthe bed next to his lay remus still out cold from when harry stund him harry sat up and put on his glass' his right arm hert then he remembered that he was bitten by remus and now he was a werewolf**

"**harry your awake" ginny said giving him a hug harry smiled at her then he frownd**

"**i,m a werewolf now ar,nt i" harry asked sireus nodded harry sied**

"**well it could have been werse i,d rather be a werewolf then be dead" harry said looking around at everyone then he herd a grown and truned to see remus siting up**

"**what happend" he said looking at everyone then at my arm**

"**don,t tell me i..." he traled off when harry nodded**

"**oh harry i,m so sorry if only i had drankin my potion in time then this wouldent have happened" remus said looking as if he had just killed a friend of his**

"**remus its not your falt you can,t controll your self when you change and if ginny and i had been inside then nun of this would have happend" harry said looking at remus poitedly**

"**harry you wouldent be a werewolf if you had,ent locked everyone in the school" ginny poited out**

"**ginny i locked you in so you wouldent be able to try to protect me and gotten yourself killed" harry said looking at ginny who rolled her eyes at him**

"**oh well the deed is done so lets just stop aguing about it and remus stop hiting yourself" harry said looking at remus who was hiting himself in the haed but stoped when harry told him to**

******************************************************

**it was the full moon to night harry changed into his anamgus form and ran a haed of remus to push the nout he and his friends had be came legall anamagus 2 days before this was harrys frist full moon as a werewolf he and remus toke there potion and started to transform it hert werse then the cruciatus course but harry had felt werse when the moon set harry and remus were aslee it was 9 am when they woke and got dressed harry turned into a cat and ran cicles around remus will he waited**

"**harry how do you have so much energy ight after a full moon" remus asked the pain ushaly made the people feel exsouted afterwards harry turnd back to humanand sruged will saying**

"**i,ve felt worse" remus rememberd then that harry had been under the cruciatus course before**

"**well the cruciatus course prbably is worse" remus said looking at harry who shock his haed**

"**nope transforming into a werewolf is worse then the cruciatus course" harry said with a shrug**

"**but then how have you felt worse" remus asked confussed**

"**there is worse pain then phisicel pain remus" harry said will frowning remus looked into harrys eyes when he said that and there was a shodow of pain and faer that remus had only seen in people that had spent over 15 yaers in askaben before then harry smiled and said **

"**see ya i,m going to see if i can find ginny bye" and harry turned into a cat and ran off remus went up to dumbledores office to ask him about harry when he got there sireus was steping out of the floo**

"**hay padfoot i,m geussing you came to cheek on harry well hes fine although he is very weird at times its like the transformation did,t effect him but acording to harry the transformation is worse then the cruciatus course but he said hes felt worse" remus said still alittle confussed**

"**thank you for telling me moony and yes thats why i am here what are doing up here" sireus asked looking at remus**

"**i had a qustion about harry i,m worryed about him when we were talking and he said hes felt worse i asked him hoe had he felt worse he said there is worse pain then phisicel pain and when he said it he got a shodow of pain and faer in his eyes that i,ve only seen in the eyes of people who spent over 15 years in askaben" remus said worry showing in his eyes sireus' eyes grow wide with worry just then dumbledore walked in**

"**hello sireus remus how my help you" albus asked**

"**albus i,m worryed about harry this mourning he acted as if the trasformation did,t efect him and he said hes felt worse but he also said that the trasformation is worse then the cruciatus course i asked him how he had felt worse and he told there is worse pain then phsical pain and when he said that a shodow of pain and faer came over his eyes the only other time i,ve seen that is when someone was in askban for over 15 yaers" remus exsplaned**

"**i see and i know why that is when voldamort went inside harrys haed last yaer after you died in front of harrys eyes voldamort brung up every bad memery, every nightmare, and every faer that harry has ever had harry foght back with every good memery he could think of and his hopes and beleves and one of thoss belvies made harry win that fight and i qute what harry said to voldamort himself your the waek one because you will never know love or friendship and i feel sorry for you after what happend harry will always have that memery of that night" dumbledore said the normal twikle in hie eyes gone**

**********************************************

**9 mounths later**

**harry and ginny were walking throw the felds on hogwarts grounds when harrys scar got a tarable pain harry fell to his knees and then on to his stumic and ginny know voldamort was in harrys head agin ginny pulled out her wand and sent a talking patrones to hermione, ron, luna, nevlie, dumbledore, remus, and sireus luckaly they were all on school grounds were there fast**

"**harry your not like voldamort your a good person i dues,ent mater if your wands have twin coures or if you can both talk to snakes or if your both halfbloods harry you fight for love and friendship he fights for power and you have friends he dues,ent its not how you are alike that maters it how you are diffrent" ginny said as taers fell down her checks. harry was pushing his good memerys up to the top haveing fun with his friends, seeing sireus agin, the mirror that showed his mum and dad, ginny wakeing up, the D.A., hagrid, dumbledore, magonagall, ron, hermione, nevile, luna, molly wesaly, arther wesaly, fred, goerge, bill, charlie, tonks, remus, sireus, colin, and most of all his true love GINNY it worked voldamort was gone agin hrry opened his eyes to see his friends and family he sat up and said**

"**i realy hate voldamort" he smiled so did ginny who through her arms around harrys eck and kissed him when they broke apart hermione gave him a huge hug next sireus helped harry up and huged him**

"**well we should go pack we leve tommorow" harry said and they webt back to the casile and went to bed !**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**no flames please**

**i don,t own harry potter**

**R&R**


End file.
